Merry Christmas Jade
by Quitting Time
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Jade is living in her Car after being kicked out of her home. Tori won't have that at all. A Jori One shot.


**Disclaimer, The show Victorious, its characters and other assocated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Merry Christmas Jade.**

**Chapter 1**

**No Ones. POV.**

Jade's Car was exactly where Cat told her where it would be tonight. Parked in an alley behind an adult bookstore. Jade had been kicked out of her home by her parents, for an unknown reason over 2 weeks ago. She had been living in her car ever since.

All attempts to get her to stay either at Cats, Beck's trailer or even Tori's house had been unsuccessful. Jade was simply too stubborn to accept help.

Tori had parked her car just down the alley and got out. Walking up to Jades Car, she could see the interior was piled high with clothes and possessions.

Tori looked at her watch, it was 10:15 PM. December 24th 2012.

Standing by the car, she could see Jade was asleep in the front driver's seat. Shaking her head Tori knocked on the window.

Jade instantly awoke and screamed, pulling out a huge pair of scissors.

After a second she recognized her "guest".

"Vega, what in the fuck are you doing here?" Jade Barked rather angrily.

"Taking you home to a nice warm, bed in our guest bedroom." Tori said with a smile.

"Go away Vega." Jade said leaning back and closing her eyes again.

"It's Christmas Eve Jade, You are not spending it in your car." Tori said standing her ground.

"NO" said Jade still with her eyes closed.

"I'm not taking NO for an answer. YOU are not spending this night, in your stupid car."

"Yes I am and my car is not stupid. So fuck off Vega." The angry Goth yelled, as she tried to get back to sleep.

"You're just going to be stubborn, aren't you Jade?"

Jade just lay back in the seat with her eyes closed and didn't respond.

"Fine then, we'll have to do it the hard way." Tori muttered, as she walked back to her car.

Jade didn't know what Tori meant, but really didn't care. She just tried to get back to sleep.

A few moments later Jade felt her car rock slightly and could hear the sound of breaking glass. She opened her eyes, to see Tori Vega holding a baseball bat with an odd smile on her face. She had just smashed the left headlight on Jade's car.

"So are you going to stop being stubborn and come with me or am I going to have to smash something else on your car."

"VEGA WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING." Jade screamed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Smashing the fuck out of your car, so you will stop being stupid and accept my hospitality on Christmas eve."

Jade pulled out her scissors and quickly got out of her car, waiving it in front of the Latina.

"Are you going to kill me on Christmas eve? If you do, Cat will never speak to you again." Tori said smugly, as she got ready to take out the other headlight.

"TORI, NO I WON'T" She screamed even louder.

"Fine" Tori swung and the bat quickly took out the other headlight.

"Ok, OK, OK" Jade yelled, not wanting her home to get smashed any more. "But you owe me two headlights."

Tori smiled and rested the bat on her shoulder. "We'll worry about that later. Get in your car and follow me."

15 minutes later the still somewhat pissed off Goth was entering the Vega Home. The place looked like someone had gone insane with Christmas decorations. A huge tree, Santa's everywhere, not an inch seemed to have been spared the Christmas onslaught.

Trina, and Tori's parents were sitting and watching the Charlie Brown Special.

"Hello Jade, Were glad you could make it, We opened our gifts but Santa left some for you." Said Mrs. Vega.

"Santa?" Jade said, looking somewhat confused.

"Just roll with it Jade. " Tori said, as she discarded the baseball bat in the corner.

Jade plopped her bag on the floor and sat down in front of the tree, where a grinning Tori was pulling out several presents all marked "To Jade."

"I hate it when you're so nice to me Tori." Jade growled, as she accepted her first gift.

Unwrapping it Jade saw it was a new pair of combat boots and just in her size. Tori's grin got wider, as she noticed a small smile on the Goth's face.

The second present was a brand new pair of shiny stainless steel scissors. Jade's smile got wider.

The third and final present was two small boxes. Jade had no idea what they were. She opened them to reveal two brand new headlights for her car.

Tori just grinned even wider. "What if I had been more stubborn?" Jade asked.

"Downstairs there are wrapped 2 pairs of brake lights, a driver's side mirror and a gift certificate for bodywork."

"You just don't know when to quit don't you Vega?" Jade said as she could no longer resist smiling.

Jade sat with the Vegas, watched the Charlie Brown special and for the first time in weeks enjoyed herself.

"Come on upstairs Jade and I'll give you my presents." Tori whispered to Jade with a smile, as she led Jade up to her room.

Upon entering Tori's room, Jade was quickly pushed up against the door and subsequently kissed by Tori. For a brief second she resisted but quickly relented kissing the Latina Back.

After a moment the surprised Goth broke the kiss. "Why?"

Tori smiled and pointed up to the mistletoe hanging right above the spot where she was standing.

"Sorry I just had to do that." Tori said with a mischievous grin.

"What that my present?"

"NO" Tori said, as she handed Jade a small box.

Upon opening it Jade discovered it was a set of keys. "You are not going to stay in your car anymore. Those are keys to this house. Don't make me set your car on fire. I will."

"Thank You Tori." Jade said.

"So are you going to tell me why you got kicked out?" Tori asked.

Jade quickly grabbed Tori and shoved her against the wall crashing her lips onto the Latin's. Seconds later their tongues were melding together in passion.

"They kicked me out because I'm gay." Jade said. "But I think you figured that out."

Tori smiled. "I noticed you checking me out, I wasn't sure if you noticed me checking you out."

Jade smiled wider. "I did. You said presents. Where is the other one?"

"That you get, as soon as you unwrap it" Tori said pointing to her clothes. "Merry Christmas Jade."

"Just what I wanted for Christmas." Jade said with a smile, as she advanced on Tori to unwrap her present. "Merry Christmas Tori."

**My Current story" For that which we face" is a bit grim at the moment. Since its Christmas I wanted to put out something lighter so I cooked up this one off. **

**Merry Christmas. **


End file.
